


Odocoileus

by tmarionlie



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO, EXO (Band)
Genre: Horror, M/M, Mystery
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmarionlie/pseuds/tmarionlie
Summary: Aku menyukai barang-barang aneh, terutama benda yang di klaim terkutuk oleh orang-orang. Hingga sebuah benda imut yang tampak sepele menghancurkan hidupku...
Relationships: Lu Han & Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Eksentrik

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Luhan, Sehun dan Kris adalah milik Tuhan, diri mereka sendiri dan agensi masing-masing. Saya hanya menggunakan nama mereka untuk kebutuhan cerita.

.

.

Tanggal 14 Februari 1999, pernikahan orangtuaku goyah hingga pada akhirnya mereka resmi bercerai. Sebagai akibatnya, aku menetapkan suatu set standar tentang bagaimana harus memperlakukan wanita, kelak, semenjak _Dad_ meninggalkanku dengan Ma dan kembali ke negara asalnya di Kanada. Daftar panjang kubuat untuk menemukan kriteria ayah tiri yang cocok, sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh bocah berusia sebelas tahun sepertiku kala itu. Semuanya kutentukan berdasarkan pertimbangan dan kualitas yang diperlukan oleh seorang pria agar menjadi calon ayah tiriku. Hingga akhirnya aku menemukan satu, duda asal Tiongkok yang memiliki anak laki-laki bertubuh kurus berusia dua tahun lebih tua dariku, Luhan. Semenjak saat itu, Ma menikah dengan ayah Luhan, membuatku mendapatkan kakak laki-laki yang tidak lebih besar dariku, bahkan hingga kami dewasa, tingginya masih saja tidak tumbuh dengan sempurna.

Dua hal yang paling kusukai adalah, bermain _game online_ dan berbelanja barang-barang aneh di situs eBay. Luhan membenciku atas dua hal tersebut. Tapi akupun memiliki dua hal yang kubenci dari dirinya. Pertama, Luhan suka memasang _tattoo_ pada tubuhnya, dan kedua, ia suka menendang bola di dalam rumah kami hingga terkadang tanpa sengaja merusak benda-benda berharga yang kupunya, seperti saat ini.

"Luhan, _please!"_

Aku bersumpah tenggorokanku terasa sakit saat aku meneriakinya, tapi kulihat ia memutar matanya bosan lalu melemparkan bola tepat mengenai kepalaku sebelum datang sambil membuka kaos yang ia pakai. Dan lihat? Ia melakukannya lagi.

"Kau membuat _tattoo_ baru?" aku menarik paksa dagunya dan memicingkan mataku tepat pada leher sebelah kirinya. Sebuah _tattoo_ hitam polos bergambar rusa mungil berukuran tak lebih dari empat sentimeter menempel erat di bawah permukaan kulitnya yang putih.

Luhan melemparkan cengiran padaku, lantas mengangguk. "Terlihat bagus?" tanyanya.

"Terlihat tolol," kataku menilai.

Luhan berjengit dan mengabaikan ucapanku. Matanya beralih pada layar laptop yang terbuka di depan kami, mengeluarkan decakan muak. "Setelah papan Ouija, rambut dari orang yang telah meninggal, boneka berhantu, lukisan yang dibuat dengan darah, lantas benda aneh apa lagi yang akan kau beli kali ini?"

Aku mengabaikan pertanyaannya. Kufokuskan mataku pada layar, memutar mouse ke atas dan ke bawah untuk menemukan benda yang bisa jadi akan menarik hatiku. Tapi tidak ada.

"Kau selesai?"

"Yup." Aku menoleh ke arah kanan, mendapati Luhan melemparkan ekspresi heran padaku. "Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" tanyaku.

Luhan mengerutkan kening dan menggosokkan punggung tangannya ke pipi. "Ada apa di wajahku?" tanyanya bingung, membuatku terpingkal.

"Maksudku, _ada apa dengan wajahmu?_ "

Ia terdiam untuk waktu agak lama hingga menyadari maksud pertanyaanku, meringis sebagai tanggapan atas kelambatan otaknya sendiri dalam berpikir. "Aku...uhh... heran melihat kau menyerah secepat itu. Biasanya kau selalu membeli hal-hal tak masuk akal yang dilelang tanpa melewatkannya sekalipun."

Aneh, adalah hal yang selalu dituduhkan Luhan padaku. Aku memang menyukai hal-hal mistis. Aku suka menonton film horor, membaca fiksi horor, dan mengoleksi barang-barang paranormal yang dilelang pada situs eBay. Karena itu aku memiliki hampir setengah ruangan penuh untuk barang-barang terkutuk dari seluruh dunia, seolah aku sehebat Edward dan Lorraine Warren. Sebaliknya, Luhan membencinya.

Luhan selalu memaksakan dirinya untuk menjadi skeptik. Segala hal berisikan aspek-aspek metafisik dan adikodrati menurut pendapatnya hanyalah tahayul yang tidak dapat dibuktikan. Sementara aku, memercayai apapun bahkan tahayul, meskipun aku tidak pernah mendapatkan hal-hal aneh selama hobiku mengoleksi barang-barang yang 'katanya' dikutuk dalam kurun waktu bertahun-tahun.

"Aku akan melihat pelelangan lagi besok. Aku malas karena kau berada di sini," kataku pada Luhan, sementara ia mendengus.

"Semoga beruntung, Fanfan. Besok, jangan biarkan aku menghambat lagi ekpedisi pencarianmu," katanya satire.

Kulepaskan tawa. "Aku mengerti kau adalah orang yang paling tidak tertarik dengan hal gaib dan sihir, Hanhan. Bahkan kupikir Snow White punya kesempatan yang lebih baik untuk mengalami kejadian mistis daripada kau."

Kulihat ia melirik pada Snow White yang bergelung pada karpet bulu dekat perapian, dan berjengit melihat tumpukan sereal yang tumpah di dekat bulu seputih salju hewan itu. Luhan bangkit sembari menggoyangkan tubuhnya ke kanan kiri untuk menghilangkan rasa pegal, mungkin, dan menyambar kausnya yang sejak tadi tergeletak pada pinggiran sofa duduk kami. "Buatlah dirimu berguna, Kris. Sereal tumpah itu sebentar lagi akan mengundang semut-semut berdatangan dan mengganggu _princess_ Snow White yang tertidur."

"Lakukan sendiri. Lagipula sereal itu tumpah karena bolamu yang menghantamnya sampai terjatuh dari meja," kataku tak peduli.

"Aku lebih tua di rumah ini. Aku pihak yang berhak memerintah," ia memberikan penekanan pada kata berhak, arogan.

Aku mengedikkan bahu.

.

.

.

Aku telah beristirahat selama dua jam, ditandai oleh dentang jam dinding di dekat dapur kafe. Kulihat Sehun tengah tertidur nyenyak. Bocah lokal itu tergeletak bagaikan benda mati pada sofa berlengan di ruangan bagian tengah. Kulangkahkan kakiku yang telanjang ke arah meja tanpa menimbulkan suara, mengambil beberapa novel fiksi horor yang dengan sengaja kubawa ke kafe untuk mengusir rasa bosan ketika kami sedang sepi pengunjung.

Membuka usaha di negara Korea bukanlah hal mudah. Aku dan Luhan mempertaruhkan segala aset yang kami punya di Tiongkok untuk bisa hijrah dan membuka usaha di negara yang memang tengah populer di dunia era ini. Meyakinkan orangtua kami juga bukanlah hal yang mudah, tapi kami berhasil memaksa. Hal bagus yang membuatku kadangkala merasa sangat mirip dengan Luhan, adalah sifat kami yang sama-sama ambisius. Itu membuat kami merasa cocok menjadi kakak-adik.

Langit hampir gelap ketika kudengar Sehun menggumam. Aku menoleh ke arahnya, melihatnya bangkit duduk sambil mengucek mata.

"Kupikir hanya aku yang membutuhkan istirahat," kataku.

"Yahh...sayangnya hari ini aku yang melakukan hampir seluruh pekerjaan di kafe ini meskipun aku memiliki investasi sebesar tiga puluh lima persen," katanya menyindir, membuatku melepaskan tawa.

"Kalau kau bisa, mengapa harus aku yang melakukannya?"

"Bangsat!" makinya padaku.

Aku mengedikkan bahu, membuka novel meskipun belum benar-benar membacanya. Kulirik Sehun yang mulai sibuk menyalakan lampu-lampu, dan mengomel sendiri atas hujan yang turun secara tiba-tiba. Gemuruh mulai terdengar di luar sana, sementara kami sibuk menyelami pikiran masing-masing.

Suara gemerincing lonceng di etalase serta seseorang yang mengeluhkan kepalanya basah mengalihkan atensi kami lurus pada pintu masuk. Tampak Luhan di sana, sibuk menyeka air yang berhasil menghujani surai cokelat bergelombangnya. Kulirik Sehun sekilas. Wajahnya memerah dan ia tidak memandang ke arah Luhan. Ke manapun di ruangan itu, tapi tidak ke kakakku.

Aku tahu bahwa Sehun benar-benar terpikat pada Luhan, bahwa kakakku adalah satu-satunya manusia yang paling membuatnya menjadi tak menentu. Antusias, terpesona, jatuh cinta, dan entah apa lagi. Akupun yakin bahwa Luhan tahu tentang hal ini. Kakakku hanya berusaha tidak menanggapinya. Tentu saja karena mereka sama-sama laki-laki. _Well_ , kakakku sangat normal, sejauh yang aku tahu.

"Kalian hanya akan berdiam diri tanpa menyapa orang yang lebih tua?"

Aku memutar bola mataku menanggapi ocehan Luhan.

"Protokol, _dude_ ," Luhan bersikeras. "Meskipun kau setengah bule, tradisi moral dan etika rakyat tionghoa yang diwariskan secara turun temurun oleh nenek moyang tidak boleh kau hilangkan begitu saja."

" _No. Thanks_ ," kataku.

"Serius?" Luhan menaikkan intonasinya sambil melepaskan jaketnya yang agak basah. "Sehun?" katanya menuntut, tidak puas.

Sehun tersentak dan membungkuk empat puluh lima derajat ke arah Luhan. " _Annyeong Haseyeo, Lu ge."_

"Manusia gila hormat," kataku menilai, dan yang kudapatkan adalah lemparan jaket basah milik Luhan, tepat pada wajahku. "Sialan!" makiku padanya, tapi ia tidak peduli.

Lagi-lagi, etalase yang berbunyi mengalihkan atensi kami. Seorang pemungut sampah yang menggunakan jas hujan berwarna oranye elektrik masuk ke dalam area kafe secara tiba-tiba, entah dari mana. Ini kali pertama aku melihat orang itu. Tubuhnya besar, kulitnya gelap tidak mirip seperti orang Korea pada umumnya.

"Aku menemukan bungkusan ini di kursi _customer_ area depan, dan uhh..hampir basah terkena air hujan," kata pemungut sampah itu sembari menunjukkan benda yang ia bawa di dalam gengamannya, sebuah kotak berukuran sedang yang tampak seperti sebuah paket.

Entah mengapa. Aku merasakan bulu kudukku berdiri ketika aku mendengar suara berat orang ini. Apalagi saat dadanya bergerak-gerak seperti seseorang yang terlihat sesak napas, kesulitan.

"Milikmu, Fanfan?" tanya Luhan padaku ketika ia mengambil bungkusan itu dari tangan si pemungut sampah, lantas aku menggeleng. Aku merasa tidak pernah memesan benda apapun dari situs jual beli online selama hampir dua pekan ini.

Atas rasa penasaran, aku mendekati Luhan. Kulihat Sehun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Luhan membuka bungkusan itu, hingga sebuah benda menyembul keluar dari dalamnya. "Boneka rusa?" Luhan mengacungkan isinya, menunjukkannya pada kami.

"Tampaknya itu milikmu," kataku, mengingat Luhan sangat menyukai hewan itu. Tapi Luhan menggeleng, tak mengaku.

Kami tengah mengamati boneka itu ketika petir menggelegar begitu keras. Luhan menjatuhkannya bersamaan dengan kotak yang dipegangnya karena terkejut, dan menyadari bahwa si pemungut sampah telah menghilang.

"Ke mana orang tadi?" tanyanya sambil memungut benda yang ia jatuhkan. Sementara aku dan Sehun mengedikkan bahu. "Ini tampak seperti porselen, tapi tidak pecah saat terjatuh. Aneh."

Luhan hendak menyingkirkan kotak boneka itu namun berhenti ketika ia menyadari ada sebuah kertas di dalamnya. Ditariknya kertas itu. Sebuah sobekan dari kertas notes biasa. Di dalamya terdapat sebuah kalimat yang ditulis dengan aksara hangul, membuat kening kakakku berkerut karenanya.

"Berikan padaku," Sehun tiba-tiba meminta kertas itu. Luhan menyerahkan benda itu padanya, dan Sehun mulai membaca.

"Apa yang tertulis di sana?" tanyaku, penasaran.

Sehun mengelus tengkuknya. "Uhh...ini..ini..."

"Ini apa?" Luhan menggoyangkan bahu Sehun.

"Sebaiknya, kalian buang saja bonekanya," kata Sehun, menatap boneka mungil yang Luhan genggam dengan raut tak nyaman.

Aku dan Luhan saling lempar pandangan, lalu menatap Sehun, meminta kejelasan.

"Entahlah...perasaanku tak enak atas boneka ini."

.

.


	2. Rusa

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**"Bawa aku pulang. Aku akan menjadi rusa yang baik. Aku janji... "** _

**.**

**.**

Aku meletakkan sobekan kertas catatan bertuliskan hangul yang hadir bersamaan dengan boneka rusa porselen itu, di balik sebuah meja besar, yang pada permukaannya telah penuh oleh peralatan eksperimenku. Pagi ini aku ingin mencoba membuat sebuah spesimen asam –salah satu caraku mengoleksi hewan mati selain membeli taksidermi aneh semacam ular berkepala dua dan sebagainya. Aku telah membeli berliter-liter cuka dan garam, serta bangkai burung gagak hitam yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja menabrak jendela kaca dekat perapian hingga mati satu jam yang lalu. 

“Pagi ini sepertinya telah diawali dengan hal buruk, heh?”

Aku langsung mengerti begitu kulihat pada arah mana mata indah Luhan menatap. Kulirik bangkai gagak di samping lengan _hoodie_ ungu yang kukenakan, mengangkat bahu untuk merespon perkataannya. “Mati begitu saja karena menabrak jendela,” jelasku. Kulihat Luhan mengeluarkan ekspresi ‘wow’ yang amat kentara, dan menghempaskan bokongnya pada sofa. “Seolah rumah ini memiliki magnet saja,” komentarnya.

“Mungkin,” kataku, “atau bisa saja burungnya buta.”

Luhan tak mengatakan sepatah katapun. Tentu, karena ia tengah menggigit roti sambil berupaya membaca koran dengan kerutan pada dahinya. “Hangul, hangul, hangul,” keluhnya, dan melemparkan korannya begitu saja.

“Mungkin kau perlu mendekati Sehun agar ia mau mengajarimu membaca aksara Korea,” kataku sambil tertawa.

“Oh, aku sangat menginginkannya,” kata Luhan, “tapi yang tidak kuinginkan adalah jika ia salah mengartikan.”

“ _Well_...,” kataku sambil merendam bangkai burung gagak ke dalam larutan asam dan garam yang telah kucampur sesuai takaran yang tepat, “...semua itu tergantung bagaimana sikapmu terhadapnya. Kurasa ia akan menganggapmu serius ingin belajar jika kau mengajaknya mengobrol secara normal.”

“Apa yang kau maksud dengan _normal_?”

“Dengan wajar, tentu,” jelasku.

Kulihat Luhan berupaya memasukkan semua potongan rotinya yang masih berukuran besar itu dengan susah payah, dan mencoba menelannya bulat-bulat, tapi gagal. Pipinya menggembung ketika ia beranjak mendekatiku, dan ia mengunyah sisa rotinya dengan wajah memerah.

“Hati-hati,” kataku khawatir, namun ia hanya menunjukkan _gesture_ ‘ok’ dengan jarinya padaku sebelum menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri karena kesulitan bernapas. Kusodorkan air dari botol mineral milikku pada bibirnya cepat-cepat, dan kulihat ia meringis kesakitan ketika berupaya menelan gumpalan roti dan air tersebut masuk ke lambungnya.

“Sial. Rasanya tenggorokanku robek.”

“Setidaknya sekarang kau sudah mengerti dengan kata hati-hati yang kumaksud,” aku menyindir.

Kulihat Luhan tak merespon. Ia diam sambil memperhatikan aku bekerja. 

“Apa yang kau pikirkan?” tanyaku padanya. Ia melirikku sekilas, membuang napas.

“Aku hanya penasaran tentang apa yang ada di dalam kepala Sehun saat ia menatapku.”

Aku tersenyum diam-diam. 

“Kau mengerti yang kumaksud kan, Fanfan?”

“Tentu aku paham,” kataku.

Luhan menopang dagu. “Kuakui, Sehun lumayan juga. Ia orang yang menyenangkan...”

“Aku setuju.”

“Dan ia juga anak yang sopan.”

Tawaku meledak saat mendengar kata ‘sopan’ yang baru di ucapkan olehnya.

“Apa yang begitu lucu?” tanyanya sengit, dan aku menggeleng masih dengan rasa geli yang menyengat di bagian perut.

Luhan cemberut namun membiarkan aku menertawainya.

“Terkadang aku memikirkan tentang...bagaimana seandainya kalau aku dan Sehun, maksudku, Sehun dan aku...ugh, bagaimana ya mengatakannya?” ia berceloteh bingung, hingga aku memukul kepalanya dengan sarung tangan bekas memegang bangkai burung yang baru saja kulepaskan. 

“Kalau kau juga merasa berdebar karena Sehun, terima saja cintanya. Selesai. _Happy ending.”_

Wajah Luhan memerah. Ia membuang tatapannya ke segala arah –kikuk, sementara aku kembali tersenyum diam-diam sambil melirik. 

“Wajahmu memerah seperti pantat monyet.”

“Diam, tolol!” ia memaki.

Aku tertawa, namun membiarkannya tersipu kali ini. Aku tak ingin menggodanya lebih jauh karena Luhan bisa menjadi agak kasar kalau marah.

“Lebih baik aku menghindarimu,” katanya sambil beranjak, namun gerakannya yang begitu kasar hampir saja untuk sekali lagi, menjatuhkan boneka rusa porselen itu dari meja. Untung saja aku sangat gesit, menangkap boneka itu sebelum hancur menghantam lantai.

“Ceroboh,” kataku memarahi, meletakkan boneka itu kembali ke meja seperti semula.

Luhan tak menanggapi. Tangannya meraih boneka rusa itu, membawanya menjauh. Ia melangkah lurus menuju tempat perapian, duduk bersila di atas karpet bulu buatan Turki sambil membolak-balik boneka itu. Kubiarkan saja dia. 

Lima menit berlalu hingga aku selesai. Aku beranjak ke dapur untuk mengambilkan sarapan Snow White. Makhluk berbulu putih itu begitu antusias ketika ia menatap apa yang kupegang. Kuelus bulunya saat gigi-gigi runcing hewan itu menggigit biskuit kucing yang kuberikan, sementara ia membalasku dengan belaian pada lengan oleh bulu tebal di sekitar telinga merah mudanya yang mungil.

Aku memungut beberapa biskuit kucing sisa yang berjatuhan di lantai sebelum bel berbunyi menandakan seseorang datang berkunjung. Kuluruskan lututku yang tertekuk pada permukaan lantai, lantas melangkah menuju pintu depan untuk membuka pintu. Sempat sekilas kulirik Luhan yang masih tampak sibuk membolak-balik boneka porselen misterius itu seolah mencari cara untuk merusaknya tanpa ‘merusaknya’, tapi masih, kubiarkan saja ia berbuat sesukanya.

“Hai.”

Wajah Sehun yang merona oleh suhu dingin menyembul begitu saja ketika aku membuka pintu. Kusilangkan lenganku di dada, menarik alis, menatapnya dari ujung rambut sampai kaki, menegaskan sikap bahwa aku merasa aneh atas kehadirannya di rumah kami. Sehun belum pernah datang berkunjung, khususnya di waktu sepagi ini.

“Apa yang membawamu ke rumah kami pada cuaca beku dan jam ini? Aku bahkan belum sarapan.”

“Kebetulan sekali,” komentarnya dengan cengiran, kemudian mengangkat tiga kotak makanan cepat saji yang terbungkus oleh plastik bening yang berkabut. 

Aku masih menatap Sehun curiga meskipun aku membiarkannya masuk ke dalam rumah. 

“Jangan menatapku seolah aku seorang kriminal begitu,” sungutnya. 

Aku tak mengatakan apapun. Kututup kembali pintu depan, dan kembali memperhatikannya yang melepas sepatu, meletakkannya di balik pintu.

“Kau memiliki tujuan lain, kan?” 

Sehun memutar mata. “Baiklah, aku mengaku. Anggap saja aku sedang berusaha lebih gencar untuk mendekati kakak tirimu, oke?”

“Aku sudah menduganya.”

“Lagipula, siapa yang bisa menebak masa depan?” katanya –, “bisa saja hari ini aku beruntung karena Luhan tiba-tiba terpikat padaku. _Who knows?_ ”

“Maaf, tapi sepertinya hanya kau yang terpikat padanya,” kataku mengejek.

“Omong kosong,” ia bersungut kesal.

Kami melangkah beriringan menuju ruang perapian. Tiga meter sebelum mencapainya, kami berhenti melangkah dan memasang telinga sambil berpandangan. 

“Apa itu?” bisik Sehun padaku, sementara aku mengangkat bahu. 

Sayup-sayup kudengar suara dari arah di mana Luhan sedang duduk. Itu bukanlah suara yang aneh, namun asing. Hanya suara musik lembut yang bisa membuat orang lain tidur karena mendengarnya. Suaranya berhenti tepat ketika kami sampai di belakang Luhan.

“Berasal dari mana suara tadi?” tanyaku.

Luhan menoleh karena kaget. “Oh, Sehun! Kau datang?”

“ _Annyeong Haseyeo...”_ sapa Sehun sambil membungkuk sopan. 

Aku memutar mata bosan. 

Luhan berdiri sambil mengacungkan boneka rusa yang ia pegang. “Lihat! Ternyata ini adalah sebuah kotak musik!” 

Aku melihat Luhan membalikkan boneka itu, menyentak sedikit di bagian bawahnya hingga sebuah pelintir logam mencuat dari sana. Luhan memutar pelintir logam itu beberapa kali dan melepaskannya, kemudian boneka itu pun mengeluarkan alunan melodi yang merdu. Musik lembut yang sama sekali belum pernah kudengar di manapun.

“Kupikir kalian telah memutuskan akan membuang benda aneh ini setelah ceritaku kemarin malam,” kata Sehun tepat setelah musiknya berakhir.

“Ah, tahayul,” komentar Luhan. “Kami tidak harus mempercayai kisah horor yang kau ceritakan kemarin kan? Maksudku, aku. Kalau Kris, mungkin mau menjadi sekutumu. Ia suka pada hal-hal berbau horor dan sihir. Kalian memang cocok berteman, lalu –bla bla bla...”

Aku tak mendengarkan lagi Luhan berbicara apa. Kubawa makanan yang dibeli oleh Sehun tadi ke dapur, menyiapkannya pada piring-piring sambil membuat kopi. Kurasa Luhan dan Sehun perlu diberikan sedikit privasi. Aku membiarkan Sehun mendekati kakakku. Setidaknya aku tahu Sehun adalah orang baik, itu saja sudah cukup membuatku merasa tenang jika Luhan bersamanya. 

Beberapa menit aku di dapur sambil mencuri pandang ke arah Sehun dan Luhan yang masih saja mengobrolkan ini dan itu, tersenyum diam-diam. Setelah kurasa cukup memberi ruang untuk mereka bicara, aku ikut bergabung sambil membawa kopi dan makanan kami.

“Kau tampaknya menyukai boneka porselen itu,” kata Sehun tepat setelah aku ikut duduk di permukaan karpet. 

Kulihat Luhan melemparkan cengiran. Yah, tak heran. 

“Tentu ia menyukainya, Hun. Ia bahkan telah menamai boneka itu,” ucapku berkelakar hanya untuk membuat Luhan kesal. “Ya kan, Hanhan?”

Sehun mengangkat alis. Ia menatapku sebentar, kemudian beralih ke arah Luhan. “Benar begitu, Lu _ge_?”

Luhan melirik sebal ke arahku sebelum ia menyambar makanannya. “Aku tersanjung oleh kejujuranmu, Kris,” katanya menyindir. “Anggap saja itu benar. Lagipula apa sulitnya membuat nama untuk mainan boneka seperti ini? Aku sangat profesional, tahu!”

“Oh ya?” kata Sehun takjub. “Lalu kau beri nama apa boneka itu?”

Luhan menghentikan suapannya. Ia berpikir sebentar. “ _Well_ , namanya adalah Ru...sa?” katanya tak yakin.

Aku tersedak, lalu tertawa karena merasa geli oleh jawaban tak kreatif kakakku. Kulirik Sehun. Wajahnya tampak biasa, namun aku yakin jika jauh di dalam sel-sel otaknya, ia tengah mempertanyakan mengapa ada makhluk sebodoh Luhan yang masih eksis di bumi ini? Ia sempat terbatuk kikuk sebelum menenggak kopi dan mengelap bibirnya dengan _tissue_. “Rusa. Oke. Nama yang bagus,” komentarnya sambil menggaruk tengkuk sebelum ia melanjutkan memakan makanannya. “Tapi masih, aku rasa kalian harus berpikir kembali untuk menyimpannya.”

“Oh, ayolah...itu hanya sebuah boneka biasa. Jangan aneh-aneh.” Luhan menatap tak senang pada Sehun. Sedangkan yang diajak bicara menggaruk tengkuk kembali sebelum ia mengangkat bahu dan menggigit potongan ayamnya sambil menunduk. “Lagipula jika benar benda ini berhantu, maka Kris akan senang sekali. Bukan begitu, Fanfan?”

Aku cepat-cepat memberikan senyumanku pada Luhan dan mengangkat jempol. Kulirik Sehun yang kini juga melirikku dengan tatapan misterius.

“Aku akan menyimpan boneka ini di lemari gantung dapur,” Luhan mengatakan hal itu sambil beranjak dari duduknya. 

Kembali kulirik Sehun. Arah pandangnya tak lepas dari punggung Luhan yang semakin menjauh, memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik kakakku di ruang dapur tanpa melewatkannya sedikitpun. “Seolah kau bisa menelanjanginya saja dengan tatapan matamu itu,” bisikku padanya. Ia tersentak dengan pipi memerah. Dilepaskannya arah pandangnya sebelum ia menghabiskan sisa makanannya. Kusikut pinggangnya jahil, dan ia tertawa kecil sebagai respon. 

Luhan kembali dalam dua menit setelahnya. Ia duduk ke tempatnya semula, mengambil _remote_ televisi dan mulai menonton sambil makan. 

“Aku pinjam toilet sebentar,” ucap Sehun tiba-tiba.

Aku mengangguk dan menunjuk ke arah dapur tempat di mana toilet berada. Dan kurasa Sehun tak perlu di antar ke sana. Kugeser bokongku untuk duduk di samping Luhan. Ia tampak tak terganggu oleh gerakanku. 

“Kau yakin akan menyimpan boneka misterius itu?” bisikku padanya.

Luhan melirikku heran. “Kupikir kita sudah saling setuju untuk menyimpannya?”

“Aku setuju,”kataku mengangkat bahu, “lagipula aku sudah berkali-kali tertipu oleh ratusan klaim orang-orang atas benda berhantu. Di rumah ini ada banyak sekali.”

Ia mengangguk.

“Dan kita sama-sama tahu tak pernah ada hal aneh yang terjadi.”

Luhan tertawa. “Jadi aku mengasumsikan bahwa kau tak keberatan untuk menambahkan satu lagi di rumah ini?”

“Tidak.”

Luhan menggusak kepalaku gemas, dan kembali menonton televisi.

Aku menyikutnya sedikit hingga fokusnya kembali padaku. “Siapa tadi namanya?” tanyaku dalam upaya menggodanya –menggoda kebodohannya dalam berpikir. Namun sepertinya ia tidak tersinggung karena ia malah tertawa.

“Rusa.”

Aku mengangkat jempol. “Oke, kita sepakat memanggilnya Rusa mulai dari sekarang.”

“Haha.”

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Ini cuma karya iseng, dan genre baru yang coba saya tulis. Jangan berekspektasi besar. FF ini nggak akan sesuai dengan apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu. 
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
